Happy New Year Babe
by CCangel
Summary: AU. Jacob remembers the first time he met Elizabeth Scott as they spend New Year's Ever together. A tiny bit of Tessler bromance.


Happy New Year Babe

Jacob Phelps was a boy born into prosperity. He was a man destined for greatness. At least that is what his parents, Jessie and Caroline, always told him. He was going to be a doctor, a lawyer, or even some high powered politician that was going to turn the country upside down with all his reforms. His life was going to be smooth sailing since birth.

Well, needless to say, his did not travel the cookie cutter road. He managed to get into more trouble and nearly gave his parents heart attacks in the process. He realized he wasn't a real stickler for the rules.

That all changed the day he met Elizabeth Scott.

It was his first class of the day. Psychology. He didn't mind it but he wished he could've taken something easier on a Monday morning. Three hours of being lectured on how someone's brain worked seemed so boring to him.

He'd never forget how he ended up meeting Liz that day. He was running behind schedule and of course he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into her. He vaguely remembered the smell of coffee all over his clothes or the burning sensation but he did remember the unpleasant look on Liz's face as she looked down to see all the expensive campus coffee splattered on her outfit.

"Watch where you're going," she demanded and brushed past him.

He tried to apologize repeatedly but she just glared at him wishing he would just leave her be. To both their surprises they went to the same psychology class.

"Joy," Liz muttered.

He spent all the class period looking at her from a distance. He was trying to think of ways he could make it up to her.

After class he decided to buy her another cup of coffee. She reluctantly agreed and they fell into silence as they walked to the coffee shop.

He didn't know at the time that this girl was going to be the love of his life.

"Earth to Phelps," he heard behind him. He smiled as he turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She chuckled. "That's okay. You seemed to be lost in thought. Where did you go?" Liz asked.

"Just thinking about how we first met," he answered.

Liz laughed and rolled her eyes. "You nearly gave me third degree burns."

"It's not like I did it on purpose. It was a big campus and I was just trying to find my way," he argued.

"Oh babe. It turned out spilling coffee on me was the best thing you ever did. I wouldn't have gotten to know the most wonderful, kindest, lovable human being on the planet," she responded wrapping her arms around his neck.

He held her by waist. "I am pretty wonderful. Not like those other losers you dated," he said.

She gave pause which made him blink. "Liz-

"Yes," she said innocently.

"You're not agreeing with me," he said.

She tilted her head to the side. "I didn't realize I was supposed to agree with you. But yeah, you are definitely way up there."

He pouted which made him look adorable. She quickly kissed him. "Relax babe. Now, we're going to be late for Ressler's party."

Liz grabbed her coat and waited for Jacob to meet her at the door.

"Do we have to go? Can't we just spend New Year's Eve here?" Jacob asked half whining.

"No. You promised Ress."

He let out a sigh. If he didn't go, Ressler would give him grief about it for the rest of the year.

"Let's go," he said.

Jacob was on the balcony overlooking New York City. He needed to gather his thoughts before making this big step.

"Hey, the party is in the opposite direction," Ressler teased as he stepped onto the balcony.

"Close it," Jacob said motioning to the door. He obliged.

"What's going on?" Ressler asked quite alarmed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I mean I hope it will be," Jacob said and then took out the velvet ring box from his pocket.

"I'm engaged already," Ressler joked.

"Shut up Ress," Jacob said. "I'm going to propose to Liz right before midnight. I'm hoping I don't come out looking like an idiot."

"You won't. Liz is lucky to have you. If you want I can do security," Ressler offered.

"No. I'm good but I am freaking out. I never thought I would end up proposing to anyone. Liz came into my life and I don't know what I'd do without her," Jacob confessed.

"Hey," Ressler said grabbing Jacob by the shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just speak from the heart and I'm sure Liz will say yes."

"What is Liz going to say yes to?" Liz inquired startling both men. They had no idea she was there. She had her arms cross with those piercing eyes that would make any man squirm.

"I'll let him explain," Ressler said. "Enjoy your New Year's."

"So you want to tell me what that was all about it," Liz said after Ressler went back inside.

He looked at his watch. It was nearing midnight. "Come here," Jacob requested holding out his hand.

Liz took it and closed the distance between him. She noticed he was looking quite nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"I just need to tell you something. I love you," he said.

She blushed and giggled. "I love you too."

"Good. That's good to know. This means I'm not in over my head," he said nervously.

"Um, I never thought I would meet someone like you. You are a whole lot smarter than me. You put up with me for reasons I will probably never understand. You are in my corner and I know that you will support me. I want you to know that you make me want to be a better man. A better person. Even though I grew up wealthy, I didn't have many friends. People just got close to me because of my name and what they thought I could give them. You wanted to know me for me. I am so grateful for the day that I spilled coffee all over you."

She laughed. "Me too."

"Liz, I need to ask you something," he started. He got on bended knee and opened the ring box. "Elizabeth Scott, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth stood there stunned. He was proposing and she had no inkling that he wasn't even ready for marriage.

"Lizzie," he called out. "What do you say? Do you want to be Mrs. Jacob Phelps?"

She let out a teary laugh. "Yes and yes."

"Yes? You really want to be my wife," Jacob said.

"Yes babe. I want to be your wife. Forever and ever," she replied.

Jacob slid the ring on her finger and stood up. "I can't believe you said yes."

"I can't believe you proposed but I'm happy that you did. I am going to be Mrs. Elizabeth Phelps, your one and only."

The sound of fireworks startled them and they looked up into the sky.

"Happy New Year babe," Jacob whispered.

"Happy New Year," Liz said and kissed her fiancé.


End file.
